


Slayers can be a Health Hazard

by EmilieBrown



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buffy falls pregnant, Angel fears for her safety. His horror only intensifies when he receives footage of her when he isn't around her along with a threatening message. How will he keep her safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayers can be a Health Hazard

** **

**Slayers can be a Health Hazard**

**Prologue**

**Emilie Brown**

It was an early Friday morning and seventeen year old Buffy Summers was in her High School's library. She had to check something out, something she had suspected for the last couple of weeks, something she had been ignoring and thinking impossible. Angel had mentioned something in passing that made her have the need to check. So check she shall. She looked around to make sure no one was in the library, especially Giles. She didn't need him to walk in on her doing something that would shock the hell out of him or question her faithfulness towards Angel. She went to her desk and pulled out the box Cordelia gave her a couple weeks back. 'Just in case,' Cordy had said leaving behind a flabbergasted Buffy.

"Oh, there you are Buffy. Xander and Cordelia have been looking for you," Giles said entering his and Buffy's shared office. Buffy moved her hand behind her back making sure Giles wouldn't notice.

"Yep. I'm in here. Did Xander and Cordy say where they would be at?" Buffy said easing out of the office as carefully as she could.

"I believe they were in the canteen," Giles said.

"Cafeteria, gotcha. Thanks, Giles. Gotta run," Buffy left the room, running through the library. Giles stood outside the office door, watching her with a perturbed face.

"Still a strange girl," Giles spoke aloud before turning and entering the office, shutting the door behind him as he did.

***Bangel**Bangel**Bangel**Bangel***

Cordelia and Buffy were huddled in the corner of what was dubbed the school's make-out corner whispering amongst themselves.

"Soooo…. Are you?" Cordelia whispered urgently, trying to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes. I am." Buffy answered the question with a smile upon her face. Squealing in excitement, Cordelia couldn't contain her happiness and jumped up and down and unexpectedly, pulled Buffy in a hug.

"How far? Angel's been gone doing whatever the hell he's doing so I know for a fact it hasn't been recent," Cordelia pulled away from Buffy with an accusatory glare upon her perfect tan face.

"I think the night he left to England to go to the Watcher's meeting in Giles' stead."

"What!? Four months? You're just now realizing this now?" an exasperated Cordelia questioned, shaking her head.

"No, I suspected weeks ago but didn't think anything of it, it wasn't until Angel said something in passing on the phone that I decided to check it out," Buffy whispered to Cordelia. Grabbing her arm as she headed to her class, as they walked the hallways of their school, they talked about Buffy's news and how it would be best to tell the rest of their little gang of misfit's, losers and loners.

After a tiring day at school, Buffy arrived at Angel's with a smile on her face, her smile brightened even more when she saw a sleeping Angel asleep in his bed. Kicking her shoes off her feet, she walked over to the bed and got under the covers, cuddling against him. Her eyes found the digital clock on the night stand. It read to be 4:30pm. Angel would be up in a few hours, which was long enough for her to come up with a plan on how to tell him their exciting news. She was a bit nervous to tell him, she was worried of his reaction and in all honestly, she was afraid, truly afraid. She fell asleep not long after, giving her no time to think on how to tell him.

Waking up to the feel of someone messing with her cheek, Buffy smiled when she saw Angel above her.

"Angel."

"Buffy." Smiling at her Angel lent down and kissed her. It was short and sweet. It held so much love and promise. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Buffy snuggled against Angel, pulling him down to where he laid beside her. They laid there in comfortable silence when Angel spoke up turning Buffy around to face him.

"Something's the matter, something's on your mind. What's bothering you?"

"Bothering me? Angel, nothing's bothering me, I'm just a bit tired and a little stressed out with school and everything, and it's nothing really." Buffy snuggled her face against Angel's bare chest pondering about her recent discovery on her pregnancy, a pregnancy by all accounts should be impossible yet is very, very real.

_I'll tell him later when I know more. He'll know, I promise he'll know._

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Whelp here's the prologue of my first Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfiction I hope it's great I had some trouble writing it, a big thanks to my beta RozaHathaway17, she obviously beta-ed it and she did help me with some ideas in this chapter and ideas for future chapters. She's a doll! If you have yet to I'd suggest going to check out her stories, she writes BtVS ff and she is like legitly awesome! I am open to ideas with this story, anything you'd like to see than let me know. I try to please the readers and their thoughts always count. Thanks to RozaHathaway17 for the summary.  
Please read and review. I hope you've enjoyed the prologue!**

**Beta-ed by the lovely: RozaHathaway17**

**Cover made by me.**


End file.
